These variable speed transmissions, which are also referred to as manually shifted transmissions, are known for all-wheel drives of motor vehicles. The supply of lubricating oil of the indicated synchronizer clutch and interaxle differential takes place, for instance, by a longitudinal channel which is located in the shaft or output shaft of the transmission and which supplies the lubricating sites with lubricating oil by way of radial channels and/or radial gaps, in particular, by centrifugal action. The dimensions of the radial channels and/or radial gaps are structurally fixed such that sufficient lubricating oil supply is always ensured while the motor vehicle is traveling.
The object of the invention is to propose a lubricating device of the generic type which ensures a lubricating oil supply which is adjusted even better to defined driving conditions using structurally simple means.